Chest, a prompt
by PanicMoon15
Summary: A Drarry oneshot with the prompt 'chest'. Harry wants to go swimming but Draco isn't to sure.


#8

Chest

"I am not going in that filthy water!" Draco protested, backing away from the edge of the black lake and folding his arms across his chest.

It was a warm day in the Spring of their sixth year, unusually warm, and Draco and Harry had managed to get out of Professor Snape's Tuesday morning potion lesson after having almost destroyed the dungeons in their lesson the day before. Technically, they were meant to be doing 'written work' in the library instead, but since it was such a nice day, Harry had suggested they study outside. However, the two boys had only managed copying a few lines out of their books when the hot day had encouraged procrastination, namely, a quill fight, a pretend duel and now messing around in the lake.

"Oh, come on!" Harry pleaded from his position in the shallow water, his jeans rolled up to his knees. "It's fun!"

"Fun?" Draco scoffed "There's a giant squid in there, Potter. A _giant squid_." Harry looked at him blankly. "It could kill you! It could kill _me_!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips. "You're scared of an 'iccle giant squid" he teased, walking out of the water.

"No! I just don't want my gravestone to say 'Draco Lucius Malfoy, best Seeker in the world, killed by an overgrown octopus'"

"Best seeker in the world?" Harry laughed, climbing back onto the grass "I think you'll find that position is taken" he puffed out his chest and grinned smugly.

"Oh yes, sorry. How _is_ Viktor Krum these days?"

"I hate you" Harry scowled.

"It's mutual" Draco confirmed.

Harry turned away from Draco and looked out onto the lake, taking a deep breath of the warm air. He began to pull his t-shirt over his head and took off his jeans; leaving him naked, save for his boxers.

"What _are_ you doing, Potter?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at the half naked man, finding his gaze fell to Harry's arse automatically.

"_I'm _going swimming" he picked his clothes up off the grass and turned to Draco, throwing them at him. "Since you're too scared to join me, you can hold these"

"Oi! I'm not your skivvy. I'm not looking after your rags" he threw the t-shirt and jeans behind him, next to where their books and quills lay, forgotten.

Harry ignored him and jumped down the small grassy ledge onto the sandy bank of the lake. Draco watched as he walked in, the water slowly rising to his ankles, his calves, his knees, the back of his thighs and eventually to his waist, banishing Draco from the sweet view of his arse. Harry stood looking at the expanse of the lake before him for a few seconds in silence, before submerging himself fully.

Draco stood up straighter in an attempt to see a glimpse of Harry. Five seconds went by and no sign of Harry; another five seconds, and another five. No sign. Draco began to panic and without thinking about his actions unbuttoned his polo shirt and frantically pulled it over his head. Briefly blinded by the emerald fabric, Draco almost collapsed in relief when the top fell to the ground revealing the view of the smooth black lake with a dripping Harry Potter emerging from its depths.

He was twenty meters or so further from where he had begun, shaking his head in the style of a dog as water sprayed around him. Pushing his damp hair out of his eyes, Harry appeared to notice for the first time, that Draco was standing with no top on. His pale bare chest glistened slightly with a thin coating of sweat caused be a mixture of the heat and the panic. Harry let his eyes linger on the muscular torso.

"You sure you don't want to come in" he called, swimming closer to the edge until he found his depth and was able to stand.

"No. I've told you. I have no desire to set foot in that water" again Draco folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, but this time it made him extremely aware of his nakedness; he desperately tried to stop himself blushing.

"Please" Harry whined, pouting slightly "It's fun" he really wasn't one for whining but Draco was covering up that sexy chest and it was making Harry grumpy.

Draco sighed. He had to be honest, Harry could easily make him do anything he wanted; not that he would _ever_ admit that. He let his eyes roam over Harry's chest, noting his pert nipples where the warm air contrasted with the cool water of the lake. He was defeated.

Draco looked around himself to make sure no students were watching them. They were in a rather secluded part of the grounds during lesson time so it was highly unlikely anyone would spot them, but he had to be sure. Satisfied with their privacy, Draco quickly took off his jeans and went to join Harry, unable to stop a smile gracing his features.


End file.
